


Currently unnamed fireteam stories

by Ou0



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, chapter 2 gets violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: short stories and summaries of my guardians who are currently unnamed.Inspired by JenCforCarolina's set of Destiny fanfics.





	1. WARLOCK

**Author's Note:**

> The Warlock's backstory and what she did during the Red War

 

WARLOCK

It was many centuries since the Warlock had first been revived, some even saying she is the oldest Guardian alive. She took little notice of that, or the glamour of being seen whenever she is seen in public. Ever since the Crucible came about, she made it her life. Her crucible title was fittingly called “The Elder” – While old, still as youthful as her first resurrection. Her centuries alive had fittingly let her become attuned to her element – the ceaseless flow of Arc energy thrumming in her bones as she fought.

Whilst being older than Lord Saladin or Lady Efrideet, she still decided to not become an Iron Lord, remaining in a neutral stance about it. She felt for Saladin, she really did, having lost everyone that he knew for so long. Saladin tried to reach out to her on many occasions, to have someone to talk to that was around during the Dark Ages. The Warlock tried to stay away from him, but fate decided that they were to be together no matter how hard she tried not to.

When the tower fell and the Light was lost, The Elder felt hollow and empty. Being nearby Felwinter Peak at the time, she decided to make her journey to the Iron Temple. She didn’t know if Saladin was there, but she knew that that was where it would be safe – defendable. Her trek up the mountain was a hard and laborious one, unable to use the Gondolas as they were severely damaged during the SIVA crisis.

Eventually she made it there, the heavy iron doors closed to the outside world. The Elder knocked on the heavy door, the metal ringing, the sound echoing both out into the mountains and inside the temple. Footsteps could be heard behind the door and a hard, gravelly voice called out “If you’re here for trouble, it would be an unwise decision.”

The Elder replied “It is I, The eldest guardian alive, coming to seek refuge in this cold, lightless world.”

A few moments of silence passed, when a groan of metal sounded as a door opened, the familiar helmet of Lord Saladin staring at The Elder. “My Lady, please enter, I would like the company in our waning power.”

The Elder followed Lord Saladin in, the iron door sealing shut behind them with heavy locks grinding shut. “Saladin, it has been a long time since we have last talked.”

“Over a year, not that such an amount of time compares to our lifespans.”

“True. I wanted to say that I am sorry for all of the time I have ignored you. It is a proverb that in a person’s greatest time of weakness, they seek those they feel familiar to.”

“Warlock proverb?”

“No, it came from before the Golden Age.”

The two settled down around the hearth central to the Iron Temple and stared into the fire. The Elder spoke first “Did you feel it too? The Light leaving?”

“Yes I did. I haven’t felt that weak since...” Saladin’s face furrowed into a frown

“Oh, I am so sorry for bringing that up, I-“

“No no it is fine, I have come to terms with it. But what will we do about our Light? Wait for it to return?”

The Warlock frowned “despite from what my gut tells me, I think that is a good idea. Even though we are seasoned veterans, we can die our final deaths.”

She stopped her speech and Saladin could almost hear her thoughts “Lady Warlock, please, don’t do it. There needs to be someone who can teach the others about our lifetimes.”

“That wasn’t what I was thinking Saladin, however tempting it may be.”

“Then what now?”

“I’m thinking... we rest, sleep and spend our days revelling in each other’s company.”

“That... that I can agree on my dear.” Saladin stood up “I believe I have some wine in the cellars.”

“I could do with some wine, thank you.”

Over the course of the Red War, the pair drank, sang, ate and slept, recounting memories of a better time, and had far more intimate interactions than they thought possible. The two were sleeping many nights after the Towerfall, when they awoke to the sheer power they felt coursing through their veins once more with the awakening of the Traveller.

The pair made their way back to The Last City on the same jumpship, wearing the same armour they had on when they lost their light. They were shocked at the state the original Tower was in, following the comms from the new Hangar to start the Iron Banner once more.


	2. Star-4, Exo Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now look into the interesting early years of the Titan's life.

Star-4 had taken his second first breath behind a set of prison bars, light grey paint on every wall.

  
Star-4 had easily broken out, Light empowering his strength to break through every metal door in his way.

  
Star-4 walked the empty hallways, no memories coming to his mind from them as his Ghost told him what he was.

  
He is a Guardian. He is a Titan. He is not a criminal, despite where he was revived.

  
Star-4 spent months in the prison, wandering the halls and feeling some comfort there, as if he belonged. He planned on staying in that prison in solitude until he felt at peace with his past. That solitude ended when a band of Fallen decided to take over the compound.  
Despite his Ghost’s warnings, he tried to make peace with the Captain of that band, which after a tense staring match the two came to a wordless agreement of peace, Star not knowing Eliksni and the Captain not knowing a language Ghost could translate.  
During the weeks after that agreement was brokered, Star-4 learnt as much Eliksni as he could from that crew, in turn letting the Fallen Crew set up camp around him.

  
Two months after that Star-4 was so immersed with the Fallen crew and culture, that the only language he knew was Eliksni, long forgotten any human language. He was considered as a brother to the crew.

  
A year after being revived, the crew invited their Archon to the prison, receiving word that the previous living space of the Archon was destroyed. It was a rather grand affair, traditional Eliksni music being performed. Star-4 finally getting to meet the Archon his crew told him so much about.

  
Saliks The Knowledgeable.

  
When Saliks first saw Star-4, it was just as tense as his first meeting with the crew, so he did as he had with them, posture of non-violence and no weapons near him. The Captain he befriended hurriedly whispered to Saliks about Star mentioning that Star-4 had only ever been in the Prison, tension easing but not gone.

  
A month went by and Star-4 had Saliks’ trust, eating beside each other as if they were friends. Star hadn’t seen his Ghost in the past month.

  
=][=

  
One day an alarm went off, his crew yelling out about being under attack by a squad of thieves, all picking up weapons and aiming towards the only door out of the room, waiting for it to explode.

  
Saliks turned to Star-4 and in a calm voice asked him if he knew what was happening; Star shouldn’t even know about the God Thieves.

  
Star-4 shook his head and said that he hated the God Thieves as much as the rest of his family.

  
Nodding at this, Saliks gave Star-4 the biggest gun in the arsenal; a highly customised scorch cannon that fires a non-stop beam of destruction, a pipeline connected to a large life-giver to power it. A weapon that he helped create.

  
Hefting the weapon above his shoulder he aimed at the door alongside his crew. Tense seconds went by where the only thing to be heard was the wail of a siren. Then the doors blew off the hinges in a large explosion, bullets flying towards the door and out. Star-4 screamed and fired towards the door, beam of pure destruction shearing through the floor as he steadied the weapon to aim at the door, a short scream of pain from the thief rising before being cut off by the beam of energy.

  
Star-4 cut with the beam in a line on either side of the door, two more deaths of the enemy coming before him. Counting three dead, Star-4 started to power down the weapon, but Saliks put his arm on Star’s chest and told him to keep it on idle; the God Thieves don’t die like normal Eliksni. They are pure evil which refuse to die, only dying when you destroy their shell.

  
Almost a minute later, gunfire came back to life, flying towards Star-4’s crew. One of the bullets went through a brother’s chest and almost killed him. Star screamed in grief and handed the gun to Saliks, who fired it back upon the God-Thieves and killing all three once more. Star ran to his brother’s side and pressed it to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding and telling him it would be all right.  
His brother weakly pushed a knife into Star’s hand and asked for vengeance in the most brutal fashion. Star cried at this as his brother died in his arm, gripping the knife and making a slow death walk towards the god-thieves.

  
Star pushed through the broken doors, anger boiling beneath him as he heard the god-thieves making a plan around a corner. Silently, Star sneaked to the three to quickly kill two so he can start torturing the third.  
Star was able to get the jump on the first, sinking his blade right through their spine and killing them instantly. Their shell flew up from the body in shock as Star-4 snatched it from the air and drove a knife through its eye, a high pitched squeal shrieking out from it as it died. One down.

  
The commotion was heard by the other two, turning with guns raising and Star threw his knife through the first thief’s helm eye-slot to kill it, grabbing the shell of the departed and smashing it against the last one, faceplate shattering, the thief screaming in pain as Star grabbed it by either side of its head and digging his thumbs through its eyes, popping the eyes to release its goo and blinding it.  
Star grabbed the screaming shell of the one he used to shatter the faceplate and stole the gun off of the blind one, aiming point blank with the strange looking pistol and shooting the shell through its eye, killing it instantly.  
Star-4 turned back to the third and pulled off its gloves to see pale hand clench up to try and stop whatever pain comes next. Not like that would help. Star stomped right onto the exposed hand, crushing the bones and pulverising the flesh, now a mangled mess as Star started to get rid of all of the clothes on the last remaining thief.

  
Star dragged the now naked thief before his Archon and dumped it at his feet. “Saliks. I have killed the other two. How do we torture God-thieves. They need to pay for what they did to my brother.”

  
Saliks eyes widened as he gestured her the crew to grab as much cable as they can to tie down the thief at the wrists and ankles. Saliks said “Keep it in as much pain as possible. Don’t let it die and if you see it’s shell, kill the shell but keep the thief alive. A Shelless thief cannot heal or come back to life.”

  
Star nodded and started to cut off fingers, the blind thief screaming in pain as they lost a thumb and a trigger finger. Star taunted it in Eliksni “What you’re feeling now is not even a quarter of what I feel for my brother now.”  
The thief spoke in garbled words that Star could only make a few out of “Traveller........ archon.... you........... insane”

  
Star replied in just as broken of that language as he understood. “This home leave”

  
Star then broke its leg, snapping the bone in two. His Captain brother holding down the thief, spread out with each hand and foot tied to each corner of a metal table, it was screaming as its broken body was roughly put in its place. Star retrieved the knife he had thrown and dug it into the hip of his victim, tugging it down the leg and scraping the knifepoint against its bone. The screams have died down to a whimper, throat probably scarred from constant screams.

  
Star pulled the knife back out and growled into the victim’s ear in Eliksni “come out, come out, little shell. I won’t hurt you...” Star grinned devilishly, pushing the knife into the victim’s collarbone “much.”

  
His victim’s eyes faded yet stayed alive as it fell unconscious, body unable to handle the pain. Star pulled the knife out once more and aimed it at the knee, aiming to shatter the kneecap so it can never walk again, but a hand laid on his shoulder, his Captain brother’s voice shakily saying “enough, Star, we cannot inflict pain for our loss if it cannot feel it the pain itself,” the Captain gently took the knife from Star-4’s hand, passing it onto one of his other brothers “Here, let our brothers handle this one.”

  
Star huffed at that but agreed, letting himself be led towards the dining hall. “Star, eat, you must be hungry after all of that fighting.”  
The rest of that day was spent in tense shifts of guarding the captive, torturing it, and resting.

  
On the 25th hour of torture, when Star-4 wasn’t near the captive, the shell of that thief finally tried to make an escape. It materialised just below the table which the mangled mess of a thief was strapped to, and quickly streaked through the guard’s feet and made a break for the exit.

  
After a mad panic and rapid gunfire, the shell managed to escape and speed off, away from the prison and make its way assumedly to where the God Machine was being held captive.

  
Immediately after it escaped Star-4 decided to Blood Angel the captive. As Star-4 pulled the captive onto its knees and locked its arms raised, he realised that he was never taught how to Blood Angel. He just knew what it was. He followed the rights to which a Blood Angel receives.

  
Star-4 stood in front of his captive and spoke as if reciting from memory “I, Star-4 of Utan, sentence you to Blood Angel. In doing so, may you bear your punishment silently to safely move on to The Feasts. If a voice is pronounced before death you shall meet your fate in The Gods,” Star-4 grabbed a handaxe that he had prepared earlier, “May you succeed in your trials.”

  
Star walked behind the naked victim and raised his axe over his head and swung down hard, cutting through the flesh of the thief’s back and snapping ribs. It screamed. He repeated the same strikes with just as much force, silent all the while.

  
After all of the bones were broken, Star reached into the bloody holes that was a back, pushing aside ribs through brute force. He then reached further in and pulled out the victim’s lungs, letting them rest on what was a living person’s back. “And with that my dear friend, you are an Angel released from this world. May the Gods judge you as they see fit.”

  
At that Star-4 stepped back and finally saw what he had done. He jumped in shock at the brutality he saw, turning and running out of the room and back into the cell he first awoke in. He jumped into the hard bed, curled up into a ball and just lay there, reliving what he had done. What probably put him here in the first place. Star whispered “What have I done?”

  
Star-4 decided that he will stay in this prison as long as he lives – no matter how old he lives to.

  
After hours of curled in a ball on the bed he heard a knock on the bars of his cell. His Captain Brother stood before him, on the other side of the cell with some food on a tray in his hands. His Captain opened the door and put the tray on the small bench beside the bed, sitting down on the other end of the bed. “Hey Star, don’t be to hard on yourself. Sometimes the things we do without thinking are things we wish we never did.”

  
Star stared down at his hands and tried to cut a hole in them through sheer revulsion. It didn’t work.

  
The Captain left the room and said “Just, please stay safe, for all of us. We like having you.”

  
=][=

  
Star-4 made it 2 days before one of his Brothers tried to get him out of his self-inflicted cell. He shrugged off all attempts until they gave up.

  
It was 3 days after that in which Captain Brother tried to get him out again. It didn’t work.

  
Another 4 days went by and Saliks decided to visit. Saliks was formally rebuffed just as much as the others.

  
Weeks went by with no visitors to his cell, no sounds heard echoing through the halls. On the eighth week of his solitude, Star-4 saw his own shell fly through the bars of his cell and slowly approach him. Star looked to it and whispered “What do you want, I haven’t seen you since Saliks arrived.”

  
His shell responded, sorrow in his voice “I... I’m so sorry for what I’m about to tell you,” the shell flew higher into the air as if taking a deep breath, “Your crew... was killed. A separate group of guardians came in and killed them all. They came in as revenge for what they did to the third guardian. I am so sorry.”

  
Star didn’t know what to do with that information. He just stared at the eye of his shell, mind blank in shock. All of his family, gone. No goodbyes. Just, gone. Star lay down on the hard bed in his cell and just stared at the roof. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there. Hours? Days? Months? All that he remembers is the agony of losing them.  
Star-4 was roused from his reverie when his shell bumped his shoulder. “Hey Star-4, they wouldn’t hate you for not being there. You would have died just as in vain as they did,” Star stared at a speck on the roof, “I think I want to take you to The City some day. I think you’d love it.”

  
Star lazily pushed his shell away. It hovered away from him and said “Alright, not now then. Maybe in the future. Just know that when you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

  
-

  
Star-4 spent the next 3 years in solitude, his Shell checking in on him each week.

  
-

  
Star was walking down a hallway towards his cell, getting ready to sleep once more. Star-4 turned into his cell to find Shell talking to a female God Thief who was sitting on his bed. It was wearing robes so white they had shimmering colours bending off of them from the brightness.

  
Star stood in the doorway, unsure on what to say. His shell looked to him and said “Star! I have someone here that wants to talk to you.”  
The woman stood up off of the bed and gave a bow, extending her hand, palm up. Star returned the gesture and placed his palm against hers, talking first “Hello, I am Star-4, sole inmate of this prison.”

  
The woman smiled at him and said in Eliksni “They call me The Elder, and I have a proposition for you Star-4,” Star gestured for her to continue, “I have heard so many stories about you, and I believe that you have the right skillset for a team I am making. Interested?”

  
Star-4 leaned against the wall and challenged “What use would you have for a psychopathic murderer that deserves to stay in the prison he was born in?”

  
“Its the fact that you have killed Guardians, God Thieves, that I want you to help me. Help me capture and interrogate a particular Guardian named Lydia who has been doing naughty things.”

  
“Okay, sure. I get to torture a god thief. What stops me from killing you instead?”

  
“Nothing but the fact that I’m the only person that won’t try to reprogram you to hate you’re kin and blindly obey your capturers.”

  
“Okay sure, I’ll join you. But just know I’m not immortal.”

  
The Elder shook her head with a smile “That, Star-4, is one of the many reasons I want you here,” she stood to leave the cell, “I’m going to my ship now. Coming?”

  
The Elder slid past Star-4 and made her way down the long hallway towards the courtyard. Star-4 pulled a knife out of a pocket, and dashed to The Elder’s turned back, stabbing her in the upper spine, instantly killing her. Just as quickly as she died, she rose once more in a burst of flames radiating from her revived form. The Elder said to Star whilst wreathed in flames “I knew you’d try it eventually, better to get it done early rather than later.”

  
The Elder led Star-4 into the prison’s courtyard where a jumpship was hovering above the complex. The Elder called out to her Ghost which was piloting her ship “Alright then, beam us up Scotty.”

  
The pair rematerialized inside the jumpship, which flew off to its next destination immediately. The Elder said “Alright Lydia, we’re coming for you."


End file.
